Fear(s) Of The Dark
}} Fear(s) of the Dark is a 2007 French black-and-white animated horror anthology film on the subject of fear produced by Prima Linéa Productions and written and directed by several notable comic book creators and graphic designers. Plot Throughout the film are a series of two-dimensional computer animation intervals written, designed and directed by Pierre di Sciullo. * In these intervals, the disembodied voice of a woman is heard; she express her fears through a monologue, making confessions from trivial anxiety, grotesque nightmares, to crippling sadness. These extend into the credits where the last thing the woman states that she is afraid of is being nice to people. She asks how life has been and gets a response from a male voice who simply utters "nice". The first story is a traditional animation written, designed and directed by Blutch. * A sinister old man and his four vicious dogs, whom he restrains on leashes, trek through the countryside; one by one, the man releases each dog on a victim. The first dog is unleashed on a small boy with black soulless eyes, the second on a constructionist while his fellow workers watch in terror and the third is released on a dancing woman who is also given cunnilingus by the dog. The old man then begins dancing happily at his misdeeds, but fails to notice the fourth dog who after staring at its reflection in a mirror suddenly turns on the old man and disembowels him. The second story is a three-dimensional computer animation written, designed and directed by Charles Burns. * An elderly obese looking man named Eric awakens from his sleep to prepare for his "medication" and recounts a story in his youth. The intelligent introvert, Eric discovers and captures a mysterious human-shaped beetle; it escapes, and yet the boy seems haunted by it. Once he begins attending college, the boy becomes infatuated with a classmate named Laura. He invites her to his house one night, and they end up sleeping together. The next morning, Laura awakens with a deep gash in her arm, but she seems calm and relaxed about it. Nevertheless, Eric bandages her arm. Laura soon becomes obsessed with cooking food and having sex with Eric and begins acting more hostile around him. When Eric returns from class, he discovers that Laura had cut her hair short and reveals that her gash has produced a small limb resembling the beetle's. He is rendered unconscious from a glass of water that Laura poured and is tied up and given a small gash on his hand. Laura arrives and removes a small egg from it. In the present, it is revealed that Eric has been transformed into an egg carrier of sorts and is covered in gashes. Laura arrives with larger and people sized beetles that enter the room. Eric states that he wishes Laura still loved him or "at least pretended to". The third story is a two-dimensional computer animation written by Romain Slocombe and designed and directed by Marie Caillou. * The story begins with police investigating a murder. It turns out to be one of the nightmares of Ayakawa Sumako, a meek girl who is receiving clinical treatment for her nightmares, her doctor being a scientist who continues to sedate her to experience them again. In them She begins attending school in rural Japan where the students begin brutally picking on and torturing her due to being a newcomer and for living in an ancient house near a cemetery where a samurai named Hajime is buried. Sumako tries walking home through the woods, but comes across Hajime's burial sight. As she tries to leave, she is accosted by Chōchin-obake, Kasa-obake, a Rokurokubi and various creatures resembling her classmates. When she comes to, she is clearly possessed by the spirit of Hajime. She returns home, picks up a knife and presumably murders her family. As Sumako awakens, the scientist asks her if she saw the end of her dream. When she answers in the negative, the scientist tells her that she needs to see it to the end in order for her to be "cured". Sumako breaks down into tears. The fourth story is a traditional animation written by Jerry Kramsky and designed and directed by Lorenzo Mattotti. * A man recounts his time as a young boy living in rural France. Having lost his uncle in a poaching trip, the boy confides in his friend, a mysterious orphan, who claims that the uncle could have been "mauled" by a beast from the sky. The friend disappears and a searching party is sent out to look for him. The boy encounters an inhumanly breathing creature of some kind and becomes convinced that the beast and his friend are somehow one and the same. Later on, a professional ranger is hired to hunt down the alleged beast. He sets a trap and kills and captures a giant crocodile that is displayed in their local church. The town is convinced that this was the beast as people have stopped disappearing. One night, the boy awakens in the middle of the night to see a shadowy figure peaking through his window before disappearing. As he looks out the window, he sees a tailed figure hopping away into the distance, seemingly confirming the boy's hypothesis. As he checks on the crocodile hanging in the church, he laments that he never saw his friend again and wonders what other secrets he has kept form him. The fifth story is written by Richard McGuire and Michel Pirus and designed and directed by McGuire. * A burly mustached man breaks into a seemingly abandoned house to escape a blizzard. He uncovers a photo album of a woman, possibly the mistress of the house, who apparently tried living a normal life after her parents' death. Due to unexplained circumstances she began pushing away people by cutting their heads and faces out of their photos in the album. The man falls asleep and has a nightmare that the mistress comes and slices his head off. He angrily tosses the album into the fire, but the pages fly out and he has to put them out resulting in his foot going through the floorboards and him losing a shoe. He decides to venture upstairs where the mistress' spirit seems to follow him. He comes to a closet with shoes and as he tries to put one on as a replacement, the closet door suddenly closes behind him. He discovers a hatbox with an emaciated head inside and panics. He finally manages to break a small hole to the outside and tries to get the attention of two children playing, but he only succeeds in scaring them away, leaving him trapped. Cast * Wraparound ** Nicole Garcia as Le Femme (The Woman) * 1st segment ** Christian Hincker as L'homme Aux Chiens (The Man with the Dogs) ** Lino Hincker as L'enfant (The Child) * 2nd segment ** Guillaume Depardieu as Eric ** Aure Atika as Laura ** Brigitte Sy as Mere de Eric (Eric's Mother) ** Sarah-Laure Estragnat as Fille 1 (Girl #1) ** Amélie Lerma as Fille 2 (Girl #2) ** Gil Alma as L'acteur Cinema (Movie Actor) ** Charlotte Vermeil as L'actrice Cinema (Movie Actress) * 3rd segment ** Louisa Pili as Ayakawa Sumako ** Amaury Smets as Michio ** Melaura Honnay as Rieko ** Adriana Piasek-Wanski as Tomoko ** Christian Hecq as Le Samourai / Le Docteur (The Samurai "Hajime" / The Doctor) ** François Creton as L'instituteur (The Teacher) ** Florence Maury as Mere de Sumako / 6 Yeux (Sumako's Mother / 6 Eyes) * 4th segment ** Arthur H as La Narrateur (The Narrator) * 5th segment ** Laurent Van den Rest as L'homme (The Man) ** Nicolas Feroumont as Enfant (Child) ** Andreas Vuillet as Enfant (Child) Category:Article stub Category:French films Category:French-language films Category:Animated Horror films Category:Anime Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2007 films Category:Ghost and spirit films